


Herzklopfen

by prue



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:10:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prue/pseuds/prue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die Flammen des Kaminfeuers werfen tanzende Schatten auf Sherlocks Gesicht. Ich würde es gerne berühren. Wie sich seine Haut wohl anfühlt? Bumm, bumm, bumm. Mein Herz klopft schneller, wenn ich an ihn denke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Herzklopfen

Das Herzklopfen. Die Aufregung. Das Flattern in der Magengrube. Dieses Kribbeln. Dieses Verlangen nach mehr. In jungen Jahren ein Zustand, der mich fast um den Verstand brachte. Wie so viele Teenager und Heranwachsende. Jetzt bin ich Arzt und kann diesen Zustand ganz nüchtern betrachten. Was nicht heißt, dass ich mittlerweile dagegen immun bin. Nein. Es ist nur so, dass man sich im Laufe der Jahre an dieses Gefühl gewöhnt. Natürlich das Kribbeln bleibt. Die Aufregung auch. Aber es ist nicht mehr so intensiv. Man kennt das Gefühl mittlerweile. Alles einordnbar. Eben nicht wirklich neu. Viele sagen leider. Aber es ist auch gut. Man wird ruhiger und lernt dieses Gefühl zu genießen.

Das Gefühl ist wieder da. Seit einiger Zeit. Und es ist anders, anders als es zum Beispiel war als ich Sarah kennenlernte. Es ist intensiver. Es ist wieder genau wie früher. Vielleicht sogar schlimmer. 

Bumm, bumm, bumm. Mein Herz klopft schneller, wenn ich an ihn denke. 

Ich träume von ihm. In der Nacht und am Tag. Seine Nähe wirkt berauschend. Ich will nur noch bei ihm sein. Die Erkenntnis wiegt schwer. Verstörend. Ich habe mich bisher nie für Männer interessiert. Nicht auf diese Weise. Auch nicht heimlich hinter verschlossenen Türen. Nur eine Phase, versuchte ich mir einzureden. Harmlose Schwärmerei. Sowas geht vorbei. Aber irgendwann weiß man, dass es nicht vorbeigeht. Dass man sich der Sache stellen muss. Oder schweigt. Für immer darüber schweigt. Dafür bin ich jedoch nicht der Typ.

Bumm, bumm, bumm. 

Ich werde nicht schweigen. Ich weiß, dass ich handeln muss. Bald. Ich kann einfach nicht mehr warten. Es beginnt mich aufzufressen. Von innen heraus. Und doch. Ich will nicht. Gefahr eine Freundschaft zu verlieren. Und doch bin ich mir eigentlich sicher, er empfindet ebenso. Aber er ist anders. Er hat sich im Griff. Wenn er will, kann er Gefühle unterdrücken. Er hat nie, nicht mal andeutungsweise, irgendeine Äußerung, die auch nur entfernt in diese Richtung geht, gemacht. 

Er ist eben Sherlock. Bumm, bumm, bumm. Sein Name allein bewirkt, dass mein Herz die Schlagzahl erhöht.

Was geschieht, wenn ich handele? Was geschieht mit mir? Wie verändert sich meine Welt? Sehr viele Fragen. Doch irgendwann ist einfach der Moment gekommen, der diese Fragen zur Nebensache macht. Diese Fragen werden hinterher entschieden. Nachdem ich gehandelt habe. 

Unsicherheit. Eigentlich, wie bereits geschrieben, bin ich mir sicher, er hat Gefühle für mich. Seine Augen verraten es mir. Sein Lächeln, wenn er mich anblickt. Mein Herz schlägt schneller nur beim Gedanken daran. Bumm, bumm, bumm. Das bilde ich mir nicht ein.

Doch wo bleiben wir, wenn ich mich irre? Gibt es dann kein wir mehr? Allein diese Vorstellung reicht aus um mir das Herz zu brechen. Wie ein Hamster im Rad, so fühle ich mich. Unruhig werfe ich mich hin und her. Die Bettdecke verknüllt sich. Ich knipse Licht an, entwirre die Decke. An Schlaf ist nicht zu denken. Vielleicht hilft ein Glas Milch. Ich war heute einkaufen, wir haben also ganz sicher Milch im Kühlschrank. Auf Sherlock ist kein Verlass. Wenn ich Milch haben will, muss ich selbst kaufen. Sicher ist sicher. Keinen Verlass in dieser Beziehung meine ich. Als Freund ist auf ihn Verlass. Es wirkt nicht immer auf andere so, aber ich weiß, dass es so ist. 

Im Kamin brennt noch Feuer. Sherlock sitzt im Schlafanzug auf der Couch.

„Du kannst nicht schlafen“, sage ich, obwohl es offensichtlich ist. Er wird mir verzeihen.

Nacht! Kaminfeuer! Die Gelegenheit ist ideal! Bumm, bumm, bumm. 

Die Milch ist eigentlich vergessen, dennoch nehme ich scheinbar beiläufig die Milchtüte aus dem Kühlschrank und greife nach einem sauberen Glas auf der Arbeitsplatte.

„Es ist langweilig! Wir haben seit Wochen keinen Fall!“ Sherlock springt auf, tigert ein paar Schritte auf und ab und lässt sich wieder auf die Couch fallen. „Ganz London scheint friedlich auf Weihnachten zu warten!“

Er ist schlecht gelaunt. Trotzdem! Es ist die Gelegenheit!

„Sherlock“, meine Stimme klingt quietschig. Die Hände sind plötzlich feucht. Ich fühle mich nicht nur wie früher, es ist wie früher. Ich höre das Rauschen meines Blutes in meinem Ohr. „Sherlock… wir kennen uns nun schon eine Weile. Und naja… Am Anfang“,

Die Flammen des Kaminfeuers werfen tanzende Schatten auf Sherlocks Gesicht. Ich würde es gerne berühren. Wie sich seine Haut wohl anfühlt? Die Gedanken nur Bruchteile von Sekunden. Mein Herz schlägt noch schneller.

„… naja, am Anfang, wollten wir eigentlich nur Miete sparen und ziemlich schnell…“ Mein Gott, ist das anstrengend. Bumm, bumm, bumm. „Und ziemlich schnell hat es sich doch eine Freundschaft entwickelt. Ich also..“ Verdammt.

Sherlock ist aufgestanden. Die Seide seines Schlafanzuges schimmert in dem schwachen Licht des Feuers. In diesem Moment klingelt Sherlocks Handy. Wie ein Bussard sich aus luftiger Höhe auf eine Maus stürzt, stürzt sich Sherlock auf einen Stapel alter Zeitschriften und kramt das Handy hervor. 

„Lestrade!“, ruft er erfreut. Obwohl es zu dunkel ist, meine ich, die Begeisterung in seine Augen sehen zu können. Ich trinke einen Schluck Milch. Mein Herzschlag verlangsamt sich. Das Flattern in meinem Innern legt sich. Ich fühle eine eigenartige Mischung aus Erleichterung und Enttäuschung. Sherlock sagt nur: „Wir sind unterwegs.“ Dann klappt er das Handy zu. „Schnell! Zieh dich an! Es geht los!“

Ich beeile mich und doch ist Sherlock schneller. Er ist schon auf der Treppe, ich stürze mich diese regelrecht hinunter, um ihn einzuholen. An der Tür bleibt er stehen, ich pralle beinahe auf ihn. Er dreht sich zu mir um, blickt mich an. Ich rieche sein Deodorant. Herb. Aber nicht aufdringlich. Ich mag es. 

„Ich weiß, was du sagen wolltest“, sagt Sherlock, beugt sich vor und küsst mich auf die Lippen. Kurz, fest und doch zärtlich. Gänsehaut. Herzklopfen. Ich bin überrascht, fast verblüfft. Sherlock stürmt bereits nach draußen, winkt nach einem Taxi.

Ich genieße einen winzigen Moment lang, dann stürme ich ihm hinterher.

Bumm, bumm, bumm. Auf in ein neues Abenteuer.


End file.
